


【盾冬】True Colors

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大學教授白髮盾X大學助教冬的腦洞</p><p>老盾是美術教授，吧唧本來是念其他科系，入學時剛好路過被老盾叫去幫忙搬東西，兩人就好起來了，於是冬從大一就黏著盾，原本住宿舍後來都跟著盾一起待在辦公室，每天幫忙整理、當模特兒、做飯、做愛（。）的半同居狀態，畢業後乾脆直接申請當助教（概梗好長</p><p>大學是虛構架空的，跟實際的布魯克林大學沒有任何關係</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

冬日飄著雪的午後，穿著深灰色大衣的棕髮青年風塵僕僕來到了布魯克林大學城內的一處咖啡廳。

將身上的雪撣落後，巴奇推開餐廳大門，環顧四周，很快就發現了坐在餐廳最角落滑著手機的紅髮女郎，臉上浮起笑容，舉起右手快步走了過去。

「嗨，娜塔莎，好久不見妳還是那麼美。」巴奇對娜塔莎拋了一個調情似的眼神，在她的面前坐了下來，拿起餐桌上的牌子，邊瀏覽著今日推薦的簡餐菜單邊說道：「我應該沒有遲到？」

「多謝了，大情聖。」面對巴奇拋過來的媚眼，娜塔莎只是翻了翻白眼，放下手機端起面前的已經涼掉的愛爾蘭咖啡，「以你過去的標準來說，一個多小時還不算在遲到的範圍內。」

跟侍應生點了昂列咖啡後，巴奇雙手交握，手肘抵著桌面，一臉真誠的開口：「我很抱歉，娜塔莎。」

「不用道歉，反正我也知道這次又是因為羅傑斯教授，」喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，輕蹙起眉，娜塔莎盯著巴奇，模仿著過去巴奇的語氣：「『他沒有我看著好像連飯都會忘了吃』，對吧？」

「不要用我以前說過的話調侃我了，娜塔莎。」巴奇有些臉紅得笑了起來，從褲子口袋裡取出天藍色的髮圈，伸手將及肩的長髮紮成馬尾，「我只是……你知道，他救了我，賦予我新的人生意義，所以我只是盡可能回報，陪在他身邊，看著他畫畫而已。」

娜塔莎不以為然地哼了一聲，「那麼久了，你連髮圈都是他所喜歡的天藍色，更別說你們還有肉體關係，別再跟我說這只是報恩不是愛情。」

下顎抵在交疊的手背上，眼神望著桌面，巴奇嘴角浮現出像是有些困惑又像是羞澀的笑容，「愛情嗎……我的確有跟他做愛……但是我也不清楚……他從沒跟我說過我愛你，我也不知道該怎麼說明我對他的感情……只是跟他在一起的時候很快樂、很放鬆，讓我只想永遠跟他在一起……從他看我的眼神我也能明白他對我也是一樣的想法，所以我……」

「好，如果不是愛情，那你手上那設計老土的戒指是從何而來？」一臉受不了的表情打斷了巴奇近乎放閃的話，娜塔莎指著巴奇左手無名指上的銀戒，指出剛才一看到巴奇就想提出的疑問：「那老得像是五零年代的設計、不像鑽石的寶石，我想只有一種可能……這絕對是那個老骨董送你的。」

巴奇愣了一下，順著娜塔莎的指示看向自己左手無名指上閃耀著海藍色光輝的透明寶石，低垂的睫毛下的灰藍閃爍出幸福的光采，右手手掌輕輕撫上了鑲在戒指上的寶石，腦中想起那個人送給自己這枚戒指時的回憶，聲音不自覺地柔和了起來。

「這是海藍寶石，三月的誕生石，象徵幸福與長壽……也是愛情之石……」

隨著巴奇的輕聲低語，他的思緒慢慢地開始回溯，像是影片般快速往回轉動。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，二十六歲，職業助教跟他的暱稱巴奇一樣，都是美術學系教授史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的『專屬』。

這雖然是熟悉他們的好友或是學生私下的調侃，卻也算是事實。因為原本是表演藝術系的巴奇從大一開始就擔任了史蒂夫的教學助理，從史蒂夫課堂上的畫具整理一直到住宅裡的打掃都一手包辦，畢業後更是直接申請助教，於公於私都是史蒂夫最重要的左右手。

在二十歲那年考進了大學前，他從沒想過自己會對一個大上三十多歲的老男人如此死心蹋地。事實上，因為他的出生背景，當時的他也無法想像自己有一天能像現在這樣跟喜歡的人一起過著平淡而安穩的幸福生活。

從有記憶以來，巴奇一直身處於血腥暴力中，因為他沒有童年記憶，所以他只是聽說他的家庭因為黑幫鬥爭而家破人亡，只剩下巴奇一個人被九頭蛇的老大皮爾斯撿回去，並培養成護衛跟打手。由於他打架時的冷酷狠勁，讓他才十五歲就已經被敵我雙方都抱著敬畏的心稱為冬兵。

但巴奇內心深處其實一直很厭惡那樣每天打打殺殺的日子，雖然以考大學為由逐漸遠離了鬥爭，但直到認識了史蒂夫後巴奇才真正的完全跟他的養父斷絕關係，脫離原本的生活。

除了有過同樣經歷的娜塔莎以外，巴奇現在已經完全跟九頭蛇沒有任何來往。

巴奇知道，如果不是遇見了史蒂夫，他現在還會陷在那裡面掙扎，是史蒂夫改變了他，將他從無價值的渾渾噩噩生活中拯救出來。

有時候巴奇也會想，如果他沒在入學那一天經過美術系的大樓，如果史蒂夫沒有叫住他，如果他沒有幫忙史蒂夫，他們是不是將會錯過彼此。

但是史蒂夫溫柔地對他保證，不管在哪裡他都會找到他，就像命中注定。或早或晚，不論如何他們總會相遇，總會握住彼此的手，一起走人生的道路。

巴奇至今依然清楚記得他跟史蒂夫第一次見面的場景。

那一天，入學典禮結束後巴奇本來是要回宿舍去，但他看到了曾經被他狠狠打擊過的另一個幫派的一群人，於是為了避免剛入學就起衝突，巴奇只好選擇繞路，穿過美術系的教學大樓。

在進入大樓前，巴奇看到了斷裂的樹幹倒在入口旁，由於怕有人會被絆到就順手撿到一旁丟掉後才走進大樓裡。

「不好意思，這位年輕人。」

在經過一樓的樓梯口時，巴奇突然被一個略顯蒼老低啞卻依然渾厚有力的明朗聲音叫住。因為巴奇披散著的及肩長髮所形成的陰影遮住了他的臉，再加上一身黑漆漆的穿著以及刻意散發出的冰冷氛圍，通常沒什麼人敢主動接近他，所以他有些訝異地轉過頭去。

只見一個看上去很溫和的老好人站在樓梯上，看上去大概五、六十歲左右，短短的白髮整齊的梳起，身上穿著有些汙漬的白色長袍，淺藍的襯衫跟深藍色的長褲也遮不住那以年齡來說顯得相當壯碩的身材，瞇著一雙寬厚的天空藍微笑著望著他。

巴奇皺起眉，看了看四周只有自己，又再度看向微笑的老先生。

像是看出巴奇的疑惑，老先生保持著微笑，有些不好意思的問道：「能夠麻煩你幫我搬運一些教學用的雕像嗎？」

眨了眨眼，看著那張友善又有禮的笑臉，巴奇想不到任何拒絕的理由。

於是在巴奇來回一樓的用具室跟三樓的美術室幫忙老先生將所有素描用的雕像都搬到位置上，氣喘吁吁的坐在事先準備好的椅子上，看著對方朝自己伸出手。

「謝謝你，你幫了我一個大忙，好心的年輕人，我是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，美術系的教授。」

雖然猶豫了一下，巴奇還是回握了史蒂夫的手，並將自己的名字說了出來，「……詹姆斯‧巴恩斯，今天剛入學。」

「歡迎進入這個大學，詹姆斯，我在這裡教學很久了，以後有什麼不懂的事都可以來找我，只要是我能幫得上忙的，」說著，將咖啡壺中的咖啡倒入紙杯中遞給巴奇後，史蒂夫微笑著對巴奇說道：「你先休息一下吧，不用客氣，桌上的東西都請自由取用。」

坐在椅上一邊休息一邊享用史蒂夫慰勞自己而倒的咖啡跟小餅乾，望著史蒂夫坐在對面的椅上隨手在本子上描繪著線條，巴奇忍不住好奇問道：「你在畫什麼？」

輕輕笑了笑，史蒂夫將素描本子翻了過來展示給巴奇看。

那是非常簡單的鉛筆線條所構成的巴奇喝著咖啡的速寫，卻比巴奇任何拍過的照片都來得生動細膩，不管是眼神跟臉上的表情柔美得不像自己，卻又完全看得出來就是自己。

「這是……我嗎？」巴奇不禁目瞪口呆地望向微笑著的史蒂夫，並來回在畫像上跟史蒂夫臉上來回，「你畫得太好看了……」

「我只是畫出我眼中，屬於你的真實色彩。」笑了笑，史蒂夫臉上皺起了歲月累積的線條，陽光映照出一頭的雪白風霜，看在巴奇眼裡彷彿閃閃發光。

……真實色彩？

望著如此耀眼炫目的史蒂夫，巴奇原本興奮博動的心臟慢慢地冰冷起來，自嘲地歪起了嘴角。這個老頭會這麼說是因為不知道他究竟是什麼人，曾經做過什麼樣的事才會這麼說。他一點都不像這副畫上的人那般溫柔。

啪地一聲用力將本子闔上，丟到了桌上，巴奇臉色一沉，警告般地低聲說道：「你憑甚麼認為我是怎樣的人？你根本不認識我，我們現在才第一次見面，我只不過一時興起才來幫你，你少……」

「昨晚下過一場暴雨，」然而史蒂夫溫和地打斷了巴奇挑釁般的話語，「一樓穿堂入口處的樹幹被風吹斷掉落門口，來來往往沒有一個人注意到，我剛才在這裡看到本來想要下樓去撿，然後就看到你撿了起來，並體貼地放到了不會有人經過的草叢間。」

沒想到自己的舉動會被看見，巴奇有些窘迫地舔了舔嘴唇，「我只是……」

「所以我剛才才會突兀的請你幫忙，而你的確幫了我很大的忙，巴奇。」

「……巴奇？」

「抱歉，太親暱了？但我覺得這很適合你……我可以這樣稱呼你嗎？」

望著史蒂夫的微笑，巴奇不知怎地臉紅了起來，明明覺得這實在不適合一個就算不是被稱為冬兵的職業打手，僅僅作為一個二十歲的男大學生的暱稱都顯得分外可愛了，但他卻鬼迷心竅地點了點頭。

「……隨便你。」

「謝謝你巴奇，」說著，史蒂夫微笑著伸出手溫柔地撫摸了巴奇的頭，「你是個溫柔善良的好孩子。」

巴奇一直都被冷漠的對待，他的監護人只想要他做個稱職的打手，從來沒有人那麼溫柔地對他說，他是個善良的好孩子。

那一剎那，巴奇只覺得自己的心臟像是從來沒那麼鮮明地快速跳動，熱潮染紅了他的雙頰，沾濕了他的眼眶，也點燃了他心中某處不為人知的感情。

在那天之後，巴奇幾乎每天都會造訪史蒂夫的辦公室，而且也偷偷上網搜尋、或是想辦法打聽關於史蒂夫的資訊，原本拒人於外的巴奇也不知不覺因此認識了不少友人。

從打聽來的資料中，巴奇得知史蒂夫打過越戰，是退休的老兵，五十多歲還沒有結過婚，也沒有任何家人，從三十歲進入大學擔任教授後就獨自一人住在大學提供的平房裡，生活相當規律簡樸，每天都固定來往於大學與住家間，數十年如一日。

於是巴奇不知哪來的使命感，覺得自己必須要幫忙史蒂夫，從一開始自告奮勇地在史蒂夫教學時幫忙搬運、整理，到後來幫忙史蒂夫處理家務、做晚飯，由於太晚了史蒂夫就留他過夜，第二天巴奇再起來做早飯，順便連中午的餐盒都準備了。

明明自己有宿舍，但巴奇幾乎都跟著史蒂夫一起來回於大學辦公室、美術室跟史蒂夫的住家，而史蒂夫也沒有表現出任何厭惡不滿的態度，只是溫柔地順著巴奇的意思。

客觀來說巴奇長得很好看，無論是臉孔或是身材都屬於很有魅力的類型，所以巴奇也會在課堂上成為素描示範用的模特兒，而除了在教學時以外巴奇私底下也會給史蒂夫作模特兒，全裸的，還不收錢。

不過史蒂夫是個真正的紳士與畫家，即使是在後來他們真正有了肉體關係之後，他也從不會在巴奇擔任模特兒的時候對巴奇做出任何踰矩的行動，就算他望著巴奇的眼神再熱烈專注，總讓巴奇錯覺史蒂夫正在用眼神愛撫自己。

那時候巴奇就已經清楚明白自己內心渴望著被史蒂夫愛撫、擁抱、親吻，進入並填滿他的內側，但當時巴奇並不敢更進一步，因為他們都是男人，而且年齡相差得太多，對史蒂夫來說自己只是一個小毛頭，連他一半的歲數都活不到，他怎麼能對史蒂夫表達出他內心的欲望？

他只要能陪著史蒂夫，看著他畫畫，聽他說自己是個好孩子，如此就好。

這樣接近於半同居的曖昧生活一直持續了半年，直到皮爾斯突然派手下的朗姆洛找到大學，要巴奇回去參於一場大規模的械鬥。

盡管巴奇不想再參與血腥暴力的鬥爭，但皮爾斯畢竟還是巴奇的監護人，由於皮爾斯不准巴奇打工，所以他的生活費、學費都只能依靠皮爾斯，無法拒絕皮爾斯的巴奇只能請假，跟著朗姆洛一起前往指定的地點。

巴奇一如往常地強悍，但他卻一個不小心在對年紀跟史蒂夫差不多的老頭手下留情時被子彈射穿左手臂，不得不留在家中養傷。

雖然想念史蒂夫，但他並不想讓史蒂夫知道自己在大學以外的生活，原本巴奇就跟自己說過，只要在大學的這幾年他能夠陪著史蒂夫就好，畢業後他會認命地離開回到在九頭蛇當打手的生活，為了留下純粹美好的回憶，他什麼都沒跟史蒂夫說，他只是在手機中跟史蒂夫傳了家裡有事，暫時無法回去大學的訊息後就關閉了手機。

因此在三天後，當一身白色西裝的史蒂夫突然帶著三個墨鏡黑衣人士在皮爾斯家門口現身時，手上打著繃帶的巴奇整個人都驚愕不已。他從沒跟史蒂夫提過關於自己家裡的事，史蒂夫是怎麼找上門來的？而那幾個黑西裝的人又是誰？

就在巴奇還搞不清楚究竟是什麼狀況時，史蒂夫用著從沒有展露在巴奇面前的肅穆神色，從上衣口袋裡掏出了一個隨身碟，而一旁的黑衣人則是取出了平板電腦，快速地將資料展示出來。

「亞歷山大‧皮爾斯，根據福瑞提供的資料，你的底牌全部在這裡。」史蒂夫壓低了嗓音，瞇起的雙眼中警告的意味濃厚，「如果你不想你的老窩被掀翻，就釋放詹姆斯，給他完全的自由，從此不准再與他連絡。」

原本還帶著笑容的皮爾斯在聽到福瑞兩個字後，板起了面孔，盯著史蒂夫好一會後才恍然大悟般地念道：「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯……超級士兵……原來如此……我以為那個計畫失敗了……」

在內心衡量了一會後，皮爾斯看向巴奇，歪起嘴角，雖有些可惜也只能搖頭嘆息，「……我明白了。」

於是，莫名其妙地巴奇就成為了自由之身，在史蒂夫的帶領下，一臉錯愕的巴奇只帶了輕便的行李就離開了皮爾斯家。

「放心，巴奇，不用擔心你的學費跟生活費，在你畢業前你的一切暫時由我全權負責，之後等你正式工作再慢慢還我就好。」

與史蒂夫一同坐在黑色賓士車的後座上，巴奇呆愣著望向心疼地盯著自己受傷的左臂看的史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫……你到底是……？」

在巴奇中於從震驚中擠出了疑問之後，史蒂夫垂下了眉毛，一臉抱歉的說道：「我很抱歉，巴奇……隨意窺探你的隱私，但我實在太擔心你了，如果我能更早知道你的狀況我就能更早幫忙……」

握著巴奇的手，史蒂夫一點一點慢慢將他的秘密通通說給了巴奇，關於他的確是越戰退伍的老兵，但他同時也是超級士兵計畫唯一的成功實驗品，頂尖的特工人員，甚至現在依然有所關連，而現任跟前任的情報局局長都是他的老朋友云云。

「我的老天……」面對這個令人難以置信、猶如電影情節般的真相，巴奇只能瞠目結舌地喃喃自語：「所以你不只是普通的孤單老人？」

史蒂夫失笑地揉了揉巴奇的頭，「有你在我怎麼會孤單？」

「……什麼意思？」

「我剛才不是說過你的一切暫時由我全權負責？」史蒂夫稍微往前彎著腰，帶笑的藍眼自信地望著巴奇，「我想，你就乾脆住進我家裡吧，我也可以確保他們不會再次找上你。」

凝視著巴奇瞪大的雙眼中搖曳的水光，史蒂夫微笑著補充道：「而且我很想念你的蘋果派。」

「……沒辦法，」與史蒂夫互相凝視了很久，巴奇才感動地抽了抽鼻子，牽扯著顫抖的唇瓣，笑著點頭，「我必須好好照顧你，以免你光顧著畫畫都忘了吃飯。」

「謝謝你，巴奇。」

史蒂夫將笑著流淚的巴奇擁入了懷中，輕輕拍著他顫抖的背，溫柔地安撫著他，直到巴奇哭累了在他胸前沉沉睡去。

第二天，巴奇就在史蒂夫的陪同下退了原本就很少回去的大學宿舍，正式結束了曖昧的半同居，住進了史蒂夫的房子裡，

從此，史蒂夫跟巴奇有了一個真正的家。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

居然還沒寫到求婚跟肉……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大學教授白髮盾X大學助教冬的腦洞
> 
> （但是目前巴奇還是大學生）

＿＿＿

 

 

在史蒂夫與巴奇同居後經過半個多月的某個周日早晨。

即使是假日也都固定在早上六點醒來的史蒂夫在梳洗完畢從浴室走到餐桌邊時正好目睹巴奇心情愉快地將鍋中的煎蛋放入盤中的畫面。

看到史蒂夫出現，巴奇立刻笑容滿面的將鍋子放回爐子上後舉起兩個盤子，迎向史蒂夫，開心的展示盤中的培根煎蛋。

「早安，史蒂夫！」巴奇興奮地像是個孩子般，眼神閃閃發光，「你聽我說，我剛才連續打破的兩顆蛋居然都是雙黃蛋！真是太幸運了，今天一定會有什麼好事！」

而那份單純的喜悅也感染了史蒂夫，讓他自然而然地浮現起了笑容，忍不住伸手摸了摸巴奇的頭髮，並順著髮絲輕輕撈起他那隨意綁起的馬尾，在指縫間梳了幾下，由衷地說道：「早安，巴奇，一大早就能看到你那麼開心對我來說就是一件好事。」

響在耳邊的渾厚嗓音、溫柔的笑顏，還有自己頸項間手心的溫度都讓巴奇心臟暮地一跳，一股燥熱衝上臉頰，為了不讓史蒂夫發現異狀，巴奇連忙低下頭，很快地說著：「唔、呃……謝、謝謝你……」

然後低垂著紅通通的臉，輕輕推開史蒂夫的手，匆匆忙忙將盤子分別放在平常兩人固定的位置上。

在史蒂夫拉開椅子坐下後，巴奇又從冰箱拿出了柳橙汁分別幫他們彼此都各倒了一杯，再度抬起頭望向史蒂夫時臉上已經恢復了正常的模樣。

解開了身上的圍裙，掛在自己的椅背上後坐了下來，巴奇帶著笑容舉起了叉子對著史蒂夫說道：「好了，我們開動吧。」

於是兩人就開始一邊談笑一邊用起了早餐，就像同居以來的每一個早晨，並在和睦融融地用完早餐後，史蒂夫幫著巴奇整理用完的餐具，兩人一起穿著同一款式的圍裙擠到流理台前清洗碗盤。

每天早晨他們都是這樣開始一天的生活。

由於子彈穿過時造成的深層傷害，巴奇的左手一直到昨天才終於拆掉了繃帶，然而即使因為繃帶而行動不便，但由於巴奇的堅持所以盡管史蒂夫表達過不用巴奇那麼辛苦的意思，他們的家務依然是分工合作，特別是做飯，尤其是早餐。

讓史蒂夫保持健康均衡的飲食是巴奇的目標，而一天之中最重要的莫過於早餐更是巴奇的主張，因此每天早上巴奇都會比史蒂夫早起半個小時，算好了史蒂夫梳洗完畢的時間將早餐準備好，好讓史蒂夫可以即時享用到熱騰騰的早餐。

而在自己的課業空檔，巴奇都會待在史蒂夫的身邊，就像之前一樣，甚至更加變本加厲地努力幫著史蒂夫處理一切，儼然是史蒂夫的貼身私人助理。

而史蒂夫只在剛開始表示巴奇不用為自己做到那種地步，但在巴奇堅持這是報恩，而且他想要這麼做後史蒂夫也就盡可能順著巴奇的意思，並想辦法在其他範圍內幫忙巴奇。比如說像現在這樣，陪著他一起洗碗盤。

至於為什麼巴奇不乾脆轉系直接投入史蒂夫的門下，純粹只是因為巴奇實在沒有美術天分，他有自知之明，不想以後讓別人笑話史蒂夫身為一個美術教授所教出來的貼身學生畫得跟鬼畫符一樣，所以他才打消了轉系的念頭。

不過巴奇早已在內心給自己默默定下了未來的志向，他畢業後決定要在史蒂夫身邊擔任助教，他不需要薪水，只要能繼續跟史蒂夫像現在這樣住在一起生活就好。

雖然他還沒有跟史蒂夫提起過。

巴奇有些害怕史蒂夫會拒絕他，畢竟，他也不是他的什麼人，只是因為史蒂夫是個溫柔善良的老好人，才會拯救他、幫助他、收容他。

盡管巴奇或多或少能感受得到史蒂夫對自己的喜愛，但他不能也不敢確定史蒂夫對自己的好是源自何種感情，是否有稍微那麼一丁點像是自己對史蒂夫那樣，想要被擁抱、親吻……做愛的感情？

無論如何巴奇都不敢問，恐怕也不會有提起勇氣詢問的那麼一天，他只能戰戰兢兢地在史蒂夫的寬容下享受這份溫暖。

「今天天氣很好，等會要一起去中央公園嗎？」

在將洗好的餐盤放進烘碗機中後，巴奇看向窗外晴朗的天空，一邊在心中想著如何利用冰箱中的食材做出三明治午餐盒，一邊對身旁的史蒂夫開口問道。

也許一般像巴奇那種年紀的大學生好不容易熬到放假日不是在家裡看電視打電動就是出門逛街看電影，但是對巴奇來說，他寧可陪著史蒂夫到公園，兩人並肩散步在林蔭道上，感受著襲襲微風拂面，看著史蒂夫坐在公園長椅上描繪著來來往往的人物及風景的側臉。

巴奇真心覺得那樣就是他最幸福的時刻。

「很棒的提議，巴奇，或許我們可以下午去，」然而出乎巴奇的意料之外，史蒂夫卻說道：「上午我跟一位友人有約必須留在家裡，你不用在意，去做你想做的事就好。」

眨了眨眼，巴奇很意外地開口：「友人？」

跟史蒂夫一起生活了那麼久，除了大學裡的教授同僚以外他還沒見過史蒂夫的朋友，而且還是特地來訪的，一定是相當親密的朋友。想到這裡巴奇忍不住升起了想要見一見那位友人的念頭。

史蒂夫點了點頭，直接坦白地將來客的資訊毫不保留地告訴了巴奇，「前中情局局長尼克福瑞，之前你的事正是多虧了有他幫忙，這次來我想應該不是普通敘舊，你還是……」

「你怎麼不早點說？他什麼時候會過來？」一聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇整個人精神都來了，打斷了史蒂夫的話，興匆匆地打開了冰箱，「我可得好好招待他！」

看著巴奇眼中閃爍的興奮光芒，史蒂夫只能將後面原本想說的話吞了下去，「大概十點左右會過來。」

「嗯……我看看……好，蘋果派應該還來得及。」

低喃著，巴奇開始動手準備製作蘋果派的材料。

「你不用太費心，巴奇。」站在一旁的史蒂夫看著巴奇忙著烘烤蘋果派的模樣，臉上浮現出有些不好意思的笑容，「好好的假日，你可以自由地去休息玩樂，不需要為了兩個老頭子大費周章。」

「你在說什麼見外的話？我想要看看你的朋友長得什麼模樣，而且也得感謝他幫忙了我。」巴奇一邊興致勃勃地忙和著，一邊高聲回應。

所以他沒注意到浮現在史蒂夫臉上那沉思的表情。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在巴奇烤好蘋果派，並沖好了一壺熱紅茶後，牆上的掛鐘一移動到十點整他們家的門鈴就準時響起。

抱著好奇又緊張的心情，巴奇跟在史蒂夫身後來到了玄關，看著史蒂夫打開門後出現在門外的訪客。

只見一名高大壯碩的光頭黑人站在門外，一身黑色皮大衣，再加上左眼的黑色眼罩，讓他看上去氣勢攝人。

在與史蒂夫寒暄過後，那位黑人轉向了巴奇，興味盎然地快速打量了一下後才開口對史蒂夫說道：「想必這位就是那個讓你破天荒第一次主動來我這尋求幫助的忘年之交？」

在發現話題轉到自己身上後，巴奇連忙從史蒂夫身後主動伸出了手。

「你好，我是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，之前多謝你幫忙。」

揚起了眉，伸手與巴奇握手後，男人道出了自己的名字：「尼克‧福瑞。」

「我知道，史蒂夫之前跟我提過你。」巴奇興奮地上下晃動著手，「請進來坐，我剛好烤了蘋果派，吃點吧。」

在三人來到了客廳坐下後，尼克先是面露訝異地瀏覽了被巴奇整理得異常乾淨整齊的室內。雖然史蒂夫生活習慣平常也算良好，但畢竟獨居老人，又是個畫家，對於生活環境倒也不是那麼在意，然而自從與巴奇認識並且同居之後，由於巴奇本身擁有些許的潔癖，所以史蒂夫家中現在幾乎一塵不染。

而當尼克在巴奇的推荐下品嚐了一口剛出爐的蘋果派後，更是驚奇地瞪大了雙眼。

「這是你自己烤的？」看到巴奇得意地點了點頭後，尼克不禁發出讚嘆：「恭喜你，羅傑斯，那麼完美的兒子難怪你會對他情有獨鍾。」

聽到兒子這個詞，巴奇原本臉上的笑容無法抑止地垮了下來。

而史蒂夫則是壓低了嗓音，警告似的喊了一聲：「尼克。」

「別誤會，羅傑斯隊長，我只是感到欣慰，」尼克將雙手放到了膝蓋上，看了一眼表情僵住了的巴奇，「將近暮年還能得到那麼優秀可愛的年輕小伙子陪伴，如今這種世代就算是親生兒子會那麼照顧父親的也很少見。」

「我現在已經不是隊長了，福瑞前局長。」四兩撥千斤的回擊了尼克故意為之的稱呼後，史蒂夫看向巴奇，浮現在那張皺起紋路的笑臉上全是驕傲與溫情，「我也覺得自己很幸運，能遇到像巴奇那樣溫柔優秀的好孩子。」

能夠聽到史蒂夫在別人面前稱讚自己，巴奇應該要感到開心的，但他心中卻像是有一根針刺在上頭，又痛又難受。

「如果需要你也可以正式領養他。」

「……其實我也有在考慮，只要巴奇願意……」

當史蒂夫那麼說的瞬間，一直默默地聽到這裡的巴奇終於忍不住猛地站起身，大叫一聲：「不！」

史蒂夫跟尼克都一臉訝異地抬頭望著巴奇。

「……巴奇？」

史蒂夫的呼喚聲讓巴奇回過神來，自知自己失態地紅了臉頰。

「……我……我想起來剛才烤蘋果派時把蘋果用完了，我現在去買。」

低垂著頭自顧自地說完，也不管史蒂夫擔心地望著自己的眼神，巴奇快步走到臥室取出錢包後又快步地走到玄關，並在內心又難過又氣憤地的想著，他一點都不想當史蒂夫的兒子。

史蒂夫對他來說的確亦師、亦友、亦父，或者以年齡來說，說是爺孫也不為過，但是當巴奇聽到別人當面提到他們就像一對父子時，內心只感到了刺痛以及焦慮。

他想要的是……想要的一直都是有朝一日能成為史蒂夫的……終生伴侶。

明知這只是奢求，但這個念頭總是在巴奇的內心深處揮之不去。

他想起有一次史蒂夫忍不住脫口讚揚，巴奇如果是女性，絕對是個完美的妻子後，巴奇的表情變得很複雜，所以史蒂夫趕緊道歉說他並沒有什麼奇怪的意思，只是很佩服巴奇的家事全能，特別是料理才能。但巴奇心裡想的其實是：雖然他們年齡相差很多，但如果他真是女性，那麼至少他跟史蒂夫在一起的可能性絕對比起現在還要來得多些。

但是剛才史蒂夫說他有在考慮領養自己……也就是說史蒂夫只是把自己當作兒子般關愛，那不就代表他真的一點希望都沒有了嗎？

在心中煩躁地想著，巴奇推開了大門。

然而才剛推開門跨出一步，一身狼狽地倒在門外的紅髮女性立刻讓巴奇之前所有的煩惱都化成驚訝，多年培養出來的戰鬥本能雖然讓他當下反射性地往後避開擺出了攻擊的姿勢，但當他看清了對方是誰時，他立刻收起了攻擊態勢，瞪大了雙眼。

「……娜塔莎？」

「嗨……詹姆斯……」

乍見到過去的同伴，巴奇相當地意外驚喜，但在發現娜塔莎得身上全是打鬥所留下的痕跡及髒汙，忍不住蹲了下去，將手抵在她的肩上關心的問道：「妳怎麼了？」

「我逃離了……詹姆斯……跟你學的……」

「妳還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」

「你以為我是誰？」

在娜塔莎輕輕搖了搖頭後，稍微鬆了一口氣的巴奇才繼續問道：「妳怎麼找到這裡的？」

「皮爾斯那裡有關於這裡的資訊……但是由於情報局的保護他無法出手……」

「那麼妳……」

「我老實跟你說……他本來想要利用我跟你之前的關係讓我從你這裡取得關於史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的訊息……但我抗命了。」

「妳是為了我……？」

娜塔莎歪起嘴角，哼笑了一聲：「少臭美，我只是厭倦了那樣的生活……」

「那妳今後……」話說一半，巴奇突然想起這裡是外面，而且娜塔莎雖然似乎並沒受傷但看上去很疲累又狼狽，於是他果斷決定先帶著娜塔莎回到家裡。

「總之妳先進來再說。」

雖然家裡還有尼克在……或者說正是因為有尼克在，所以巴奇更是毫不猶豫的扶起了娜塔莎，轉身走回家裡。

在看到原本心情不好的巴奇突然帶著一個不認識的姑娘進了家裡，史蒂夫不禁一臉訝異地站起身，一邊走去幫忙扶著娜塔莎坐到了沙發上一邊問道：「巴奇？這位女性是……？」

「娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫，我以前在九頭蛇認識的……」猶豫了一下，低頭與娜塔莎互望了一眼，「友人。」

對驚訝地瞪大了雙眼的娜塔莎拋了一個媚眼，巴奇走到廚房替娜塔莎倒了一杯水後才繼續對史蒂夫說明。

「娜塔莎跟我一樣都是被皮爾斯帶回去的孤兒，對於過去都沒有任何記憶，你別看她是個漂亮的姑娘，她打起來的強悍狠勁比起我是有過之而無不及。」一邊對史蒂夫述說著，巴奇臉上浮現著懷念及與有榮焉的微笑，「我們曾經一起對付過許多與皮爾斯敵對的人士。」

在聽了巴奇的話後，史蒂夫將手放在下巴上，盯著娜塔莎看，「那麼羅曼諾夫女士現在出現在這裡的原因想必跟皮爾斯有關？」

巴奇點了點頭，將方才娜塔莎對自己所說的話全都轉述給了史蒂夫聽。

「……這麼一來……」史蒂夫沉思了一會，「我想今後羅曼諾夫女士的立場將會非常危險。」

「你可以幫忙娜塔莎，對吧？」點了點頭，巴奇看向一直在一旁保持沉默的尼克急切地問道：「像幫忙我一樣地幫忙她脫離九頭蛇。」

尼克將雙手背在身後，凝視著巴奇，一會後才開口：「……如果說條件是你跟羅曼諾夫都必須加入情報局，你會答應嗎？」

「咦……？」

忽然間，史蒂夫站到了一臉懵懂的巴奇面前，擋住了他們之間的視線，嚴肅地瞪著尼克，「你來這裡的目的果然是想收巴奇進情報局。」

「而這也是你不希望讓巴恩斯跟我見到面的原因。」尼克不慌不忙地說道：「剛剛才會故意氣走巴恩斯。」

「……什麼？」

巴奇錯愕地看向史蒂夫，而對方只是繼續維持著瞪著尼克的姿勢。

「即使你隱藏得很好，別以為我沒注意到你在巴恩斯起身離開的瞬間臉上的表情變化。」

說著，看到史蒂夫臉上表情依然沒有變，尼克抬起單眼，將視線在三人面前來回，「巴恩斯先生還有羅曼諾夫女士過去的經歷及能力非常適合擔任特工，不好好替國家效勞是件很可惜的事，國家需要你們。」

史蒂夫皺起了眉，強硬地表示：「那是非常危險的工作，巴奇之前在皮爾斯手下的遭遇已經夠了，我不希望巴奇再度陷入另一個危險的生活。」

巴奇凝視著史蒂夫臉上皺起的表情，知道了他一直都在為自己的事煩惱擔心，不禁在內心感到了歡喜。

「……史蒂夫，你不希望我去？」

「不希望。」史蒂夫望著巴奇，臉上的表情柔和了起來，「……我希望你能留在這裡做個輕鬆自在的大學生，只要你願意，畢業之後也可以繼續住在這裡。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇的內心一陣悸動，馬上就果斷地拒絕了尼克，「那我就不去了。」

「……可惜。」

看著一臉惋惜的尼克，巴奇笑了笑。

「抱歉，我只想當一名普通的大學生。」還有陪在史蒂夫身邊。

將視線與史蒂夫的交會，兩人對彼此露出了笑容後，巴奇再度看向尼克，正色道：「但我還是非常殷切地希望你能幫助娜塔莎。」

「……我可以。」一直安靜地望著他們的娜塔莎突然開口問道：「情報局是為了國家而做事，對吧？」

看向娜塔莎，尼克點了點頭，「是的，羅曼諾夫女士，完全都是為了國家。」

「那麼，我加入。」

尼克走到了娜塔莎面前蹲了下來，對她伸出了手，「由衷歡迎妳的加入。」

後來尼克將娜塔莎收為養女，培養她成為超級特工，甚至計劃要讓娜塔莎接手考森成為下一任的情報局局長，不過那已經是在很久以後的事了。

「保重，娜塔莎。」

「你也是，詹姆斯。」

在目送了尼克帶著娜塔莎離開後，雙雙佇立在玄關的史蒂夫跟巴奇陷入了一陣有些奇妙的沉默。

好一會後，巴奇才打破了沉默，抬起頭望向史蒂夫有些遲疑地開口問道：「史蒂夫……尼克剛才說你是故意氣走我的……也就是說……你……」

巴奇緊握著拳頭手心的汗水幾乎都要滴落地面。

史蒂夫知道說了想要領養自己就會把自己氣走，也就是說，史蒂夫明白巴奇並不是想當史蒂夫的兒子才會故意那麼說。而且，史蒂夫說他希望自己留下來，即使是畢業之後，也可以繼續住在這裡。

……也許，他並不是完全毫無希望。

「我……」

鼓起了勇氣，巴奇伸手握住了史蒂夫的手，緊張地蠕動著嘴唇，才剛想要說些什麼，然而下一瞬間史蒂夫突然將他溫柔有力地擁入懷中，一時之間巴奇竟不知該如何反應，只能僵直著身軀任由史蒂夫環抱著自己。

史蒂夫微笑著捧起了巴奇的臉，與訝異地望向自己的巴奇相望，柔聲說道：「我知道，巴奇……我都知道……抱歉，剛才故意讓你傷心。」

難以言喻的驚喜慢慢地湧上心頭，巴奇開心地幾乎快要哭了出來，揪著史蒂夫的衣物將臉埋在史蒂夫的胸前哽咽著低訴：「我……史蒂夫……我……我並不想當你的兒子……我對你……我想要的是……」

伸出食指抵在巴奇的唇上，史蒂夫臉上難以察覺的艱澀笑容稍縱即逝，溫柔地撫摸著巴奇的頭髮，帶著歉意輕輕說道：「但你得明白一件事，巴奇……你還年輕，未來還很長，而我將會留下你……獨自一個人。」

「別說，史蒂夫！」巴奇搖著頭，用力抱住了史蒂夫，顫抖地低語：「你會活很長很長……」

巴奇一直不願去思考關於他們之間壽命差距的問題，然而史蒂夫輕易地就說出了巴奇內心深處不願面對的現實及最大的恐懼。

「而且我……就算如此，我還是想要跟你在一起……不對……就是因為這樣我才更要把握時間陪著你……我……我必須……必須陪著你……我想要陪著你……讓我陪著你……」

史蒂夫輕輕用手指勾起巴奇的下顎，望進那雙張著水膜的灰藍，沉默了很久，才柔聲低訴：「你真的是一個非常溫柔善良的好孩子……也是個傻孩子……」

說著，史蒂夫將上身微往前傾，摟住了巴奇的腰讓巴奇更貼近自己後，吻上了巴奇顫抖的雙唇。

感受著唇上溫熱的觸感，巴奇閉上了眼睛，淚水滑落了臉頰，滴在地面上。

隱藏許久的慾火一發不可收拾，碰觸般地輕吻很快就演變成出乎想像激烈的熱吻，史蒂夫無法壓抑激情地將巴奇壓在牆面上，一邊吻著他，一手順著巴奇腰側的線條，滑過他的大腿內側，並抬起了他的右腳，另一手愛撫著他股間隆起的欲望。

在巴奇吐露著濕熱的喘息，拱起腰，將下身往史蒂夫的股間磨蹭時，史蒂夫終於忍不住低嘆了一聲，拉下自己的拉鍊，相比年齡來說相當粗長的陰莖立刻蹦了出來，巴奇低頭望著那比起自己得還要勇猛的勃起，情不自禁地吞了吞口水，雙眼因期待而閃爍著。

史蒂夫握住了兩人的火熱欲望，並摩擦著相貼在一起，因冒出的前液而濕滑的柱身，湧上的陌生且強烈的快感讓巴奇縮起了身子，揪著史蒂夫的上衣，咬著下唇發出難耐的呻吟，站著的左腳因亢奮而顫抖幾乎站不穩，如不是史蒂夫有力的抱著他，只怕隨時都會滑落地面。

不久，在史蒂夫的手掌溫厚有力的套弄下，兩人很快地就解放在史蒂夫的手中。

吻著氣喘吁吁的巴奇，史蒂夫試探性地用手指沾了些精液，輕輕推開了巴奇抽搐著的穴口，卻遭遇了相當的抵抗。聽到了耳邊巴奇痛苦的悶哼，史蒂夫停下了動作。

感覺到史蒂夫抽出了手指，巴奇焦急地拉住了史蒂夫，慌亂地搖著頭，「別停下，史蒂夫……」

但史蒂夫只是反握住巴奇的手，安撫似地輕輕拍撫，「沒有潤滑劑跟保險套，我們不能再繼續下去。」

然而巴奇卻像是要不到糖吃的小孩般嗚咽地要求：「不需要……史蒂夫……不需要……可以用廚房的橄欖油……而且我……我從沒有跟別人做過，你不用擔心我有任何病！」

「巴奇，我相信你沒有病，我只是擔心你會受傷……乖，聽話……」

「不……」巴奇焦急地抓住了史蒂夫的手，「我不怕疼也不怕受傷……」

「但我會怕，巴奇，」史蒂夫吻了吻巴奇的額頭，溫柔地說道：「我會你疼、怕你受傷……我不願因為一時的情慾而去傷到你。」

巴奇張著一雙濕漉漉的灰藍望著史蒂夫，「……不是因為不想跟我做？」

「我很想，巴奇……我很想要你，但我不想傷了你。」

從史蒂夫語氣中的柔情，巴奇聽得出來，史蒂夫是真心地在關懷自己，所以他也只能咬住下唇，阻止自己哽咽出聲，輕輕點了點頭。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

不小心爆字數了，所以插入跟求婚沿至下一話


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大學教授白髮盾X大學助教冬的腦洞
> 
> 終於寫到一開始最想寫的腦洞部分了XD
> 
> 有些爆字數了，有點長，慢慢吃～

＿＿＿

 

浴室內因巴奇手中正不斷流出大量熱水的蓮蓬頭而蒸氣瀰漫。

左手抓著蓮蓬頭，巴奇背靠著牆壁坐在浴缸的邊緣，將雙腿分跨於浴缸內外，用另一隻手掰開了臀肉，低下頭望著自己臀縫間凹陷處的小洞。

那麼小的地方，待會就要接納史蒂夫的陰莖進入。

回想起不久前才見識到的史蒂夫勃起的碩大，在腦海中與自己的小穴做了個對比，巴奇的心跳就無法抑止的胡亂跳動。

剛才雖然自己因情緒激盪跟意氣用氣而向史蒂夫表示不怕疼也不怕受傷，而且他的確並不怕痛，然而就像史蒂夫所說的，要是什麼準備都不做直接讓那根東西捅進這麼狹小的洞裡肯定會受傷，搞不好還會血濺當場。

到時候不要說自己會不會痛，史蒂夫那麼溫柔的老好人絕對會自責很久，搞不好從此再也不會再與自己做愛了。

好不容易史蒂夫接受了他的感情，還吻了他、碰觸了他，甚至願意進入他，巴奇不希望這就像一場美夢般轉瞬而逝，他想要擁有更多更深，即使會痛他也甘之如飴。

……只要不會受傷就好了吧？

想到這裡，明明這裡濕氣很重，自己身上也全都濕淋淋的，巴奇卻感到口中乾巴巴的，下意識地吞嚥著唾液。

那麼，或許他可以試著自己幫自己擴張。

盯著自己因不知不覺間急促起來的呼吸而不由自主收縮的穴口處看了許久後，巴奇一咬牙轉動手腕將蓮蓬頭的水柱對著那處小洞沖了過去。

溫熱的水柱帶來的異樣感受讓巴奇渾身都顫了一下，雖然以前洗澡理所當然也會清洗私處，然而像現在這樣特意用強力的水柱沖刷著那裡卻是從未有過，陌生的刺激讓巴奇大腿內側的肌肉起了反射性的痙攣，低垂著頭發出低低的喘息，但他喘了幾口氣後抿住了下唇，戰戰兢兢地用手指試著在皺褶處按壓。

一邊用強力的溫熱水柱沖刷著自己的屁股，巴奇彎下了腰，屈著食指跟中指，並用指腹在被熱水沖得又濕又熱的穴口處一下一下地來回按壓。

他必須快點，因為剛才去購買保險套跟潤滑劑的史蒂夫現在大概快回來了。

出門前史蒂夫只叫巴奇放輕鬆在床上等他，不用太緊張，他很快就會回來，但是巴奇整顆心都因為緊張跟興奮而七上八下、坐立難安，根本無法靜下心來，最後乾脆脫光衣服進到浴室裡，打算在史蒂夫回來前把自己全身上下裡裡外外都清洗乾淨。

而其中最關鍵的重點部位就是這裡了，剛才史蒂夫試著要伸進手指卻失敗的地方。

在感覺穴口處的肌肉沒那麼緊繃僵硬之後，巴奇仰起了頭做了幾個深呼吸，終於用自己的手指一點一點地推開皺褶，刺入了因緊張而抽搐著的小洞入口。

侵入的瞬間，巴奇只覺得雞皮疙瘩都爬了起來，汗水也從毛細孔中噴了出來，難以形容的酸脹感從被侵入的部位竄上了全身，迫使巴奇緊緊皺起了眉。

而從未曾被異物侵入的內部是如此緊窒，即使只是一根指頭都強硬的排斥著，但巴奇還是咬牙忍耐，拼命呼吸放鬆緊繃的肌肉，直到穴口不再那麼緊後，巴奇才嘆出了長長一口氣，並將手指往自己內部進得更深。

由於有大量熱水的幫助，即使小穴內依然略顯乾澀及緊繃，還有酸脹的疼痛，但為了史蒂夫，巴奇還是咬牙慢慢將手指往內送並埋入至了根部。

低喘著氣等待不適的脹疼感過去，巴奇在自己緊窄的肉壁內停留了一會後，才開始嘗試著左右擺動、前後抽送。

在巴奇的努力下，雖然異物感依然勝過所有感官，但已經不再只有酸脹疼痛，還有些奇妙的麻癢感。而原本連一根手指都難以入侵的甬道逐漸變得柔軟、開放，甚至濕潤。

一切都很順利，只要再繼續擴張，待會接納史蒂夫進來就不是問題了。想著，雖然依然因不適的異物感而皺著眉、流著汗、氣喘不休，但巴奇嘴角卻微微上揚

然而就在巴奇準備插入第二根手指的時候，浴室門突然傳來了輕輕的敲擊聲，隨後是帶著關心的溫言疑問。

「……巴奇？你在裡面嗎？」

全身一震，即使史蒂夫並沒看到巴奇現在正在做什麼，然而巴奇還是因突如其來的狀況而紅了臉頰，猛然襲來的羞恥心讓他開口結結巴巴的，還差一點咬到了舌頭。

「史……史蒂夫……是，我、我在洗澡……已經差不多好了很快就出去，你等我一下。」

「沒關係，你別急，慢慢來就好。」

雖然史蒂夫聲音很溫柔地那麼說，但巴奇還是馬上拔出了手指，匆忙將身體沖洗乾淨後，用備好的浴巾擦乾身體，猶豫了一下後還是決定在下身圍上了浴巾，走出了浴室。

當巴奇走出浴室，史蒂夫已脫去了上衣，微笑著站在床邊手裡拿著吹風機。

這還是巴奇第一次看到史蒂夫衣物下的模樣，面對那比起預想得還要來得健美、即使已年過半百卻依然精實壯碩的身材，他幾乎都看傻了，直到史蒂夫對他微微一笑，並對他招手，他才像似回過神，渾身不知是因羞恥還是興奮而一陣燥熱。

「過來這裡，巴奇。」

看著史蒂夫笑著招呼自己過去，巴奇一邊心有不甘的想著自己都看史蒂夫看傻了眼，史蒂夫卻對只裹著一條毛巾的自己沒有任何反應，果然自己對他來說只是個毛頭小子吧，一邊乖乖地走了過去，並在史蒂夫輕拍床墊的地方坐了下來。

在巴奇坐下後，史蒂夫啟動了吹風機，吹撫著巴奇濕漉漉的及肩長髮。

「你的頭髮又長了……」語氣溫柔而低沉，皺起魚尾紋，史蒂夫溫柔地撫摸著巴奇的髮絲，「都要超過肩膀了。」

閉著雙眼，巴奇享受著史蒂夫的手在自己頭皮及髮絲間來回的感觸，輕聲問道：「……你不喜歡？」

「不，我很喜歡……」史蒂夫彎下腰，在巴奇耳邊低聲說道：「只不過我還沒見過你短髮的模樣，有些好奇。」

耳邊的溫熱氣息以及低沉嗓音讓巴奇渾身一陣顫慄，微微睜開了眼睛，看向一旁的史蒂夫，低笑著：「……要不，下次你幫我剪吧？剪成你喜歡的模樣……」

「只要你放心讓我幫你剪……只不過……你什麼模樣我都喜歡怎麼辦？」

「……你知道我頭髮長很快。」巴奇臉頰升起歡喜與羞澀的紅暈，舔了舔紅潤的嘴唇，「你可以常常變換。」

就在兩人近似調情的談話間，巴奇的頭髮也吹乾了。

在史蒂夫將吹風機收了起來，並從床頭櫃上拿起方才購入的保險套跟潤滑劑回到床邊後，巴奇無意識地歪著頭，望著史蒂夫將手中的東西放置在一旁的床上，然後欺身向前，伸手撫上自己的臉頰，吻了上來。

「嗯……」

閉上眼睛承受著史蒂夫的吻，不到一小時前他們才第一次接吻，但巴奇覺得自己已經愛上了這種感覺，情不自禁地輕輕擺動著臉頰摩娑史蒂夫的手掌，發出了舒服的鼻音。

雙手搭上了巴奇的肩膀，邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫輕輕地往前傾將巴奇壓往柔軟的床墊上。

兩人份的重量讓柔軟彈簧床發出了輕微聲響，巴奇有些紅了臉，而史蒂夫並不在意，只是變換著親吻的角度，一下一下地吻著巴奇的臉頰、鼻尖、嘴唇，接著抬起上身將巴奇稍微往上移到了床的中心，用雙手分開了巴奇的雙腿後將自身卡入。

就在史蒂夫打算伸手握住巴奇的陰莖時，巴奇握住了史蒂夫的手，搖了搖頭，壓抑著羞恥心低聲說道：「不用了……我現在只想趕快……在體內感受你……」

說完這句話後，巴奇不敢再看向史蒂夫，只是用雙臂遮著自己紅得不像話的臉，顫抖著聲音：「快點……進來……史蒂夫……我已經等不及了……」

天曉得說出這句話需要巴奇多大的勇氣。

巴奇畢竟是個健全的年輕男性，要不是眼前這個人是史蒂夫－－令他產生性慾並渴望被擁抱的這名比他年長許多的同性－－他壓根不會接納男人的入侵，更不用說剛才他還偷偷在浴室裡自己給自己擴張，這些都是因為他渴望著從體內感受史蒂夫的存在。

「……好的，巴奇……」沉默了一會，史蒂夫的聲音從身上傳來，「如果因為疼痛或是不適想要我停下一定要跟我說，知道嗎？」

看到整張臉都埋在兩條手臂之下的巴奇點了點頭後，史蒂夫在給自己勃起的陰莖套上了套子之後拿起了罐裝的潤滑劑，撫摸著巴奇的因緊張而抽搐的小腹，對巴奇輕聲叮囑：「深呼吸，放鬆身體……」

完全不敢移開手臂的巴奇只能聽從史蒂夫的指示深呼吸。只聽得有一小聲像是扭開什麼容器的聲音，巴奇才剛猜測大概是潤滑劑的下一瞬間，後穴突然被冰涼的黏滑液體淋上的刺激讓他全身一震，緊接著是修長的手指伴著濕滑的冰涼液體闖入內部的衝擊。

由於巴奇的小穴剛才被他自己稍微擴張過，所以其實主要讓巴奇驚訝的是來自於濕熱的內部被冰涼的刺激。巴奇差點就叫出聲來，但他害怕史蒂夫會停下，於是他趕緊將呻吟咬在口腔內。

剛將手指刺入，原本判斷應該會受到強大阻力的史蒂夫訝異於巴奇體內與前不久完全不同的濕熱柔軟，忍不住停下動作看向依然用雙臂遮著自己臉的巴奇，低聲詢問：「巴奇……你是不是在浴室裡自己做了什麼？」

「……我……」史蒂夫的疑問瞬間讓巴奇全身都熱了起來，一邊在心中慶幸自己早先就遮住了臉，不然現在一定紅得見不得人，一邊用細若蚊鳴的聲音坦率的回答：「啊……我用手指……試著擴張了……」

再度沉默了一會後，依然遮著自己臉的巴奇聽到史蒂夫深深嘆了一口氣，抽出了手指後將巴奇的雙腿抬到了他的肩上，壓低了聲音：「抱歉……巴奇……我知道你是為了我……」

「咦……什麼……啊啊？！」

巴奇還來不及問清楚史蒂夫為什麼要道歉，後穴內突然猛地被撐了開來，來自體內的衝擊使得巴奇幾乎無法呼吸，花了一點時間才發現那是因為史蒂夫一口氣將三根手指都捅了進來。

即使剛才自己擴張過了，但突然一下塞入三根手指，還是讓巴奇因猛然襲來的撕裂感而疼得差點噴淚。

「等……等一下……史蒂夫……嗚啊……！」

「沒事……別怕……我在幫你做接納我的準備……放鬆，忍耐一下……」

雖然聲音是那麼地溫柔，但不論是從史蒂夫在巴奇小穴內近乎粗暴的擴張動作，還是語氣中隱含著的強硬，巴奇都覺得史蒂夫好像在生氣。

不知所措之下，巴奇下意識地移開了擋在自己臉上的手臂，想要看看史蒂夫現在到底是什麼表情，然而才剛移開，突然間從體內的某一處像是有一股強烈的電流從史蒂夫戳刺到的部位瞬間竄上巴奇的腦袋。

「啊、啊！」

脹痛瞬間消失，取而代之的是陌生的強烈酥麻感，讓巴奇又害怕又亢奮，忍不住張大了嘴，弓起腰發出了高亢的呻吟。

「這……啊……啊……這是什麼……」

明明手上的動作相當粗暴，史蒂夫卻柔聲回答著巴奇顫抖著的疑問。

「這是前列腺，刺激這裡可以得到快感……舒服嗎？巴奇……」

顫動著被淚水打濕的睫毛，巴奇點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，張口急促喘著氣，下身的欲望因體內的快感刺激即使沒有任何撫慰也依然高高聳立，並滲出了前液。

「啊……嗯……哈啊……嗚嗚……」

出於本能，朦朧之下巴奇伸出手想要握住自己高漲的性器，卻被史蒂夫伸手阻止，欲望被懸在半空中不得解放，巴奇急得幾乎快要哭了出來。

「嗚……啊……嗯嗯……史蒂夫……求你……快……啊……啊啊……」

在巴奇近乎哽咽的要求下，史蒂夫終於抽出了手指，扶著自己傲人的硬挺，將火熱的頭部抵在濕軟的入口處，一點一點地將自身往巴奇濕熱緊緻的內部操了進去。

忍著被操開來的酸脹，閉著雙眼感受著幾乎塞滿了自己體內的碩大粗熱，終於被史蒂夫佔有的充實感讓巴奇因幸福而落淚，伸出雙手緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫。

一時之間維持著結合的姿勢，史蒂夫並沒有律動，只是忘情地吻著巴奇，而巴奇也熱情的回應著，唇舌黏膩的交纏著，發出了嘖嘖的水聲。

在巴奇的內壁適應了史蒂夫的粗熱硬挺後，史蒂夫開始挺動著腰臀，一點一點抽出又慢慢插回，並頂弄著前列腺，仔細觀察著巴奇的反應。

「還好嗎……？」

「嗯……我很好……」在史蒂夫前後緩慢地進出，並體貼的碾壓頂撞著自己內部的性感帶的溫柔攻勢下，巴奇舒服得直哼哼，用充滿著情慾的嗓音低吟著要求：「嗯……啊……用力操我……史蒂夫……」

「慢慢來……巴奇……不急……」

低聲說著，史蒂夫保持著溫和的抽插，並握住了巴奇的陰莖溫柔地上下套弄，直到巴奇全身顫抖著射了出來。

吻著巴奇因低喘而抖動著的小腿肚，史蒂夫微微一笑，「現在，你準備好了嗎？」

巴奇很快就發現史蒂夫這句話並不是疑問而是最後通牒及警告。

在宣告完後，史蒂夫就抓起了巴奇的腰，一改之前的溫和緩慢，狂野而猛烈地撞入巴奇，撞得巴奇全身因來自內部被火熱堅挺摩擦而過的衝擊快感而不由自主地痙攣，弓起了腰，從睜大的雙眼中不斷流出淚水。

而史蒂夫簡直像是永不疲累似地，大力操進巴奇的身體裡，抽插得又快又深，撞擊著巴奇。不斷被猛力搖晃、貫穿著脆弱的內部，巴奇終於無法再忍耐，雙手抵著史蒂夫的胸膛，下意識地想要從這侵襲著自己的超乎想像的強烈快感逃離，卻因為被史蒂夫緊緊抓著腰而徒勞無功，只能慌亂地搖頭哭喊。

不知史蒂夫操了多久，就在巴奇以為不能更快更重的一陣猛力抽插後，史蒂夫終於撞入了最深處並停了下來，隔著一層薄薄的薄膜，巴奇也能清楚感受到史蒂夫射出的炙熱液體，不禁全身一顫低低嘆了一口氣。

「你……你的白髮其實只是偽裝吧……根本不像六十歲……我快被你操壞了……」

「多謝你的稱讚，巴奇。」

抱起全身鬆軟無力的巴奇，溫柔地撫揉著巴奇不住痙攣的腰，吻著巴奇又濕又紅的臉，史蒂夫從容不迫地微微一笑，「這都是因為你的魅力，讓我覺得年輕了好幾十歲。」

還來不及感到喜悅，忽然感到還埋在體內的肉棒正在逐漸恢復硬挺跟熱度，巴奇忍不住輕輕驚嘆了一聲，抬頭睜著訝異、緊張以及期待的眼神望著史蒂夫。

「還有辦法再來一次？」

「只要你有辦法，我奉陪到底。」

互相挑釁著對方，兩人一邊輕笑一邊吻上了彼此。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

時光飛逝，巴奇跟史蒂夫同居已經將近六年，就如同史蒂夫當年所允諾的，在巴奇畢業之後他依然跟史蒂夫住在一起。而且他現在是史蒂夫的助教，比起畢業前，他們現在不論在家裡還是在大學裡都出雙入對、形影不離。

3月10號是個特別的日子，巴奇從一大早就忙得不停。

「荷蘭芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香……」一邊在放在烤盤上的烤雞上撒下歌詞中所提到的香料，巴奇嘴裡輕輕哼著歌，「請記得代我問候住在那裡的一個人，他曾是我的真情摯愛……跟他說為我縫件白亞麻襯衫…… 荷蘭芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香，不用縫線也沒有針工，那麼他將會是我的真情摯愛……」

「……你正要去史卡博羅市集嗎？ 」

忽然間，來自背後的低啞歌聲在耳邊響起的下一瞬間，巴奇就感覺到了從背後緊緊環抱上來的力道及體溫，巴奇有些驚訝地轉過頭去，正好望入一雙溫柔的蔚藍，帶著笑意凝視著他。

「請代我告訴他，不用特地做什麼，他就會是我的真情摯愛……」柔聲低語，史蒂夫低頭吻上了巴奇因驚訝而微啟的唇。

「……你改寫的這個歌詞聽起來不錯，要不要跨行當個歌手？」

舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇用玩笑話掩飾過自己快速的心跳及燥熱的臉頰，再度將臉轉向處理到一半的烤雞，「再等一下，等我把烤雞放入烤箱後我們就有一個多小時的時間可以做我們想做的事……」

史蒂夫用大拇指的指腹撫弄著巴奇濕軟的唇瓣，低聲說道：「今天是你的生日，我們可以去外面的餐廳，不用你自己辛苦……」

回過頭，巴奇微微一笑，稍微墊起腳尖，用自己的唇貼在史蒂夫的嘴角，打斷了史蒂夫的話，「讓我自己做，難得生日我想一整天都跟你一起待在我們的家裡……」

史蒂夫不再說什麼，只是用柔情的眼神望著巴奇。

在巴奇加快了速度，將烤雞塞進了烤箱之後，史蒂夫就以不可思議的體力抱起了巴奇，將他帶到了房間裡，放到了床上，俯身吻了他。

關於做愛的頻率，他們基本上盡量限制在一個禮拜兩天。

因為在他們第一次上床之後有將近一個月的時間，他們就像是餓了許久終於嚐到食物美味的野獸般每天瘋狂索求彼此。

巴奇本來就是精力旺盛的大學生，而史蒂夫的體力更是超乎他的年齡，每次都操得巴奇像灘水，癱軟在他身上求饒。

後來他們自覺這樣的生活太頹廢，而且還必須顧及到大學的生活，所以他們就在商量後定下了這個規定。

因此這次在好好地承受了相隔了三天的史蒂夫的熱情之後，巴奇在疲累的滿足感中沉沉睡去。

當再度醒來時，巴奇發現自己正躺在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中。

揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，巴奇先是幸福的傻笑著將臉埋入史蒂夫厚實的胸膛中，嘟噥著無意義的音節，才突然想起他的烤雞還在烤箱中。

「……糟了！我的烤雞！」

在巴奇從床上跳了起來後，史蒂夫也跟著醒了過來並尾隨在巴奇身後來到了廚房。

就如同巴奇所預料的，烤箱中的烤雞早就已經涼掉，巴奇匆匆忙忙地將烤雞取出，垂頭喪氣地對史蒂夫說道：「抱歉，史蒂夫……」

「沒關係，冷掉了也很好吃。」史蒂夫溫柔地輕拍著巴奇睡亂了的後腦勺，「而且這都是因為我讓你太累的關係，再說了今天是你的生日，該道歉的是我。」

於是在一同享用了有些遲了的生日大餐後，在收拾的過程中，他們又忍不住擁吻在一起，激情之下史蒂夫就在廚房以站立的方式狠狠操了巴奇。

第二次的做愛結束後，他們一起以史蒂夫抱著巴奇，並插在他體內的姿勢移動到了浴室中，清洗完身體後一起擠在浴缸內泡了一會，直到巴奇快睡著他們才起身離開浴室。

在幫昏昏欲睡的巴奇吹乾頭髮後，史蒂夫拉起了巴奇的手，帶著他來到了史蒂夫的畫室內。

放開了巴奇的手後，史蒂夫將畫室中間用白色的布蓋著的畫拿到了巴奇的面前，溫柔地微笑。

「生日快樂，巴奇。」

「……謝謝你，史蒂夫……」接過史蒂夫手中的畫，巴奇打從心底開心的笑著。

他知道史蒂夫從前幾個月就開始繪製這副畫，而且一直不願讓巴奇看到，所以巴奇多少也猜到了史蒂夫是在畫要送給自己的生日禮物，雖然早就猜到不過真的收到了還是非常的開心。

在史蒂夫溫柔的眼神示意下，巴奇迫不及待地掀開了白布。

只見畫布上帶著溫暖的橘黃色調的筆觸下，隨意批散著長髮的自己正用著慵懶柔和的笑容望著前方，半裸的上身披著一件米黃色的被單，半躺在床上，可以從畫中的氛圍看得出這副畫中的自己正處於最幸福滿足的狀態－－也就是剛與史蒂夫享受完性愛的事後－－但卻又沒有色情的感覺，而是溫暖的幸福感。

仔細地凝視著畫上的自己，巴奇臉上不僅浮現起淡淡的紅暈。

接著，他忽然發現畫中自己的左手無名指上帶著一只海藍色的戒指，忍不住訝異的看向史蒂夫。

「這個是……？我沒有戴過這種戒指……」

疑問之聲還沒落下，巴奇的疑惑馬上就得到了解答。

握起了巴奇的左手，深情溫柔地微笑著，史蒂夫從上衣口袋中掏出了一枚銀色的戒指，將它套入了巴奇左手的無名指上。

「現在有了。」

在史蒂夫低聲的宣告中，巴奇傻了似地低頭看向自己無名指上閃著銀光的戒指，設計相當的傳統的戒台上鑲著一顆海藍色的寶石，就跟畫中的色彩一模一樣。

「這是海藍寶石，三月的……也就是你的誕生石，象徵幸福與長壽，還有愛情。」史蒂夫抬起巴奇的左手，在他的手背上深情一吻，「我希望你能戴著它，與我共度未來一輩子的人生，直到時間走到盡頭……你願意嗎？」

在史蒂夫藍眼凝視下，難以置信的狂喜籠罩著巴奇，令他全身無法抑止地微微打顫。

「……我……我願意……史蒂夫……我願……意……」

史蒂夫溫柔的笑容慢慢地模糊了起來，巴奇緊緊握著手上的戒指拼命點著頭，哽咽得話都說不完整，終於在史蒂夫環上的雙臂中激動得哭了出來。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……所以這分明就是婚戒，你再說這不是愛情，世界上就沒有愛情了。」

聽完巴奇回憶起關於左手無名指上戒指的回憶後，娜塔莎一臉你他媽逗我？的表情瞪著笑得像個傻瓜的巴奇，「你跟羅傑斯的婚禮記得找我當伴娘。」

「……如果真的有婚禮的話。」

將視線落在了戒指上，巴奇笑了笑，喝了一口昂列咖啡。

之後他們倆人聊了關於這些日子以來的一些事，與娜塔莎道別後巴奇回到了大學，循著這些年來再熟悉不過的路線走進了畫室裡。

看著坐在畫布前，舉著畫筆在上頭描繪著圖案的蒼老背影，巴奇忽然感到心中一揪，快步走了過去從背後抱住了史蒂夫，將臉深埋在他的肩上，閉上眼忍著從眼眶中泛起的酸澀。

他不需要婚禮，巴奇想，他只需要能一直陪在史蒂夫身邊，直到永遠。

「怎麼了？」

感受著輕拍著自己後腦勺的掌心溫度，聆聽著耳邊的溫柔關懷，巴奇想了一下，才忍著哽咽開口說道：「我……覺得我很幸運，可以在那麼早的時候就遇見了你，而你卻在將近了六十歲才找到我……」

史蒂夫轉過身，將巴奇摟入懷中，低聲說道：「不，我才幸運……我的下半生都將有你陪伴著我……而你……」

「所以我比你幸運，史蒂夫。」從身後握住了史蒂夫的手，巴奇輕輕笑了起來，「有你留給我的記憶，我可以用下半輩子來想著你。」

「……巴奇……」

巴奇笑著緊緊抱住史蒂夫，「不要這副表情，史蒂夫……我真的很幸運……能夠遇見你……你讓我發現了自己的真實色彩。」

現在回想起來，巴奇大概早在史蒂夫那麼對他說的瞬間，就愛上了他吧。

「……不，巴奇……是你將鮮活的色彩帶到了我的世界中……」史蒂夫捧起了巴奇的臉，真摯地低語：「你是我唯一的愛……我愛你。」

第一次聽到史蒂夫如此明確清楚的表白出我愛你，巴奇先是瞪大了雙眼，接著慢慢地顫抖著身軀，笑著哭了出來。

「我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

這樣就夠了，巴奇打從心底覺得自己很幸福，即使將來史蒂夫會早他一步離開，他也依然可以依靠著這份愛與記憶活下去。

因為，他給了他真實的色彩。


End file.
